


【鸣佐】風と共に去りぬ

by Shu27



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 原作衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2015年。子世代戏份多，有博人x佐良娜相关描述。
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【鸣佐】風と共に去りぬ

漩涡鸣人打开客厅的吊灯开关时差点儿一个手抖把装着杯面的塑料袋甩飞出去。说起来横扫全忍界的七代目火影有个与他酷炫形象不大相符的小毛病，他怕鬼，从小就怕。而怕鬼的七代目在开了四个小时夜车、大脑停止运转的情况下脚步虚浮地回了家，本以为全木叶只剩他一个人还醒着了的，结果一开灯就看见自家儿子在沙发上窝成一团，浑身上下笼罩着几乎肉眼可见的怨气，目光阴郁地盯着茶几一角，看上去好像下一秒就要把那块儿可怜的玻璃大卸八块。

“博博博人……”七代目一个没稳住，有点儿心慌，“你怎怎怎么还没睡……”

漩涡博人幽幽地转过头朝自家老父亲看过来——漩涡鸣人心惊胆战地想着要是他把大卸八块的目标转移到自己身上该怎么办，不过他多虑了，漩涡博人那双和他极其相似的蓝眼睛在触到他的御神袍后就恢复了正常的温度，甚至还带上了终于瞧见救星的如释重负感。十九岁少年周身笼罩的怨气飞快地消散掉，他刚准备露出一个欢迎回来的笑容，转眼就看到漩涡鸣人手里的袋子，笑意哗啦一下冻结在嘴角。

“冰箱里有捏好的饭团，老妈专门给你留的。”

他的语气里含着显而易见的不满和责备。

“抱歉抱歉。”鸣人举起塑料袋，笑里带着歉意和些微苦恼，“老习惯了，真的很难改啊我说。”

“杯面就那么好吃吗？”

“倒不是好吃不好吃的问题。”

漩涡鸣人走到餐桌旁把袋子放上去，解下御神袍随手搭在了椅背上。漩涡博人这个从长牙断奶学会说话之后就过着可以随意点菜的家庭生活的孩子大约永远不会明白，六七岁的年纪，在深夜绕着一圈飞蛾的晦暗灯泡儿底下吃上一盒热气腾腾的杯面，那时他获得的是怎样一种满足的幸福感。调料包的味道或许会让人腻烦，但美好的回忆却不会。漩涡鸣人有时候会想自己大概真的上了年纪，总是在不经意间就开始没完没了地回想过去那些细碎的事，开心的，不开心的，四十年后全都化成了怀念。

对他不清不楚的解释，漩涡博人露出一脸不置可否的表情，接着少年撑起双臂，打算从沙发上站起来。

“那我给你烧点儿热水。”

“行了，你老实坐着吧。”漩涡鸣人摆摆手，站在厨房里轻描淡写地说着，探身给电热壶插上插销，“伤口好好包扎过了吗？”

“你怎么知道……”漩涡博人重新窝回沙发里，抬起右手摸了摸腹部一侧。

“下午你们班汇报任务时我就看出来了。”鸣人从厨房门后露出半张调侃的脸，“想瞒过你老爸？你还太嫩了点儿。”

“切。”

漩涡博人动了动嘴唇，言简意赅地表达了自己的态度。而七代目捏着调料包的手又是一抖，后脖子发凉的同时觉得这语气怎么听怎么耳熟，十秒钟之后终于在脑海中庞杂的信息里扒拉出来了老对手的嘲讽脸。他后知后觉地想起来儿子是深得宇智波佐助真传的弟子，十三岁到十六岁还跟着他在外漂了三年。看来深得真传的不止是本事，漩涡鸣人哭笑不得地接受了这个事实，总算明白刚进门开灯时漩涡博人脸上的表情为什么让他心慌——那模样，简直跟当年还满世界追着哥哥跑的宇智波佐助一样苦大仇深。察觉到自己似乎又有开始没完没了回忆过往的迹象，漩涡鸣人及时制止了思绪，专心致志、一丝不苟地把热水倒进碗里。

四十年的经验表明杯面只能泡三分钟，不能少，也不能多。漩涡鸣人端着杯面盒和筷子走到茶几旁，在漩涡博人对面坐下来，靠进柔软的沙发垫子时忍不住长出一口气。

“所以，大晚上的不睡觉专门等我回来，是什么事？”他看了眼时钟，还有两分半。

“我想和你谈谈。”

“……我没听错吧？”鸣人震惊地眨眨眼，“你，想和我，谈谈？”

自打漩涡博人十七岁升为上忍之后他就再没听过这么可爱的话了。相比同龄人来说漩涡博人的青春叛逆期来得有点儿早，十二岁前后就已经开始看他格外不顺眼。后来父子俩联手打了个Boss，破裂的亲情关系就这么在一起打过架之后被妥妥地修复了。中间倒是有过一段儿整天被儿子缠着问东问西问南问北的日子，不过漩涡博人在外修行三年回来之后，漩涡鸣人发现自己已经和儿子没什么好谈的了——他知道的博人都知道，他不知道的博人也知道，还谈什么谈。

“好吧……”鸣人仍然有点儿发懵，“你想谈什么？”

“宇智波莎拉娜。”

“……”没料到回答如此干脆利落且富有冲击力，漩涡鸣人忍不住喘了口气：“这个话题很有难度。”

经验表明跟宇智波有关的话题都很有难度。漩涡鸣人总结思考了自己人生中深刻接触过的五位宇智波，几乎飞快地得出一个足以安慰自己的结论——至少宇智波莎拉娜的难度系数是最低的。如果难度系数之高如宇智波佐助的话，他恐怕就没办法满足儿子“谈谈”这个愿望了。宇智波佐助绝对是站在排行顶端的男人，即使事实上宇智波斑才是那个一度让他濒死的人，但无论如何，宇智波佐助的地位都不会动摇，毕竟他花费了人生中最为漫长的一段时间来……

打住。没完没了。

“三分钟到了。”漩涡博人瞥了一眼时钟，对自家老爸口中的“很有难度”既没有反对也没有赞同，“你先吃，吃完再谈。”

少年说完就站起身来，缠着绷带的右手捂在腹侧，拉开客厅通往院子的落地玻璃窗晃晃悠悠地走出去，坐在院子边缘的回廊上仰起了脸。漩涡鸣人只看得见他的背影，不确定自家儿子仰着头到底是在看星空还是在看火影岩。但是那背影透着一抹难言的深沉和寂寥，看得他这个父亲油然而生一股义不容辞的使命感。看来是很有必要谈谈了。漩涡鸣人严肃地想着，飞快地扒完了手里的杯面。他放下碗筷，起身关掉客厅的灯光，借着窗外洒落的星光走到儿子身旁，挨着他坐下。

“这样比较有气氛吧我说？”

五月末的夜晚已经没有了丝毫凉意，夜风舒适地拂过院落里每一株渐渐繁盛的绿草。细微而此起彼伏的虫鸣声，远处火影岩棱角分明的剪影，头顶声势浩大光芒璀璨的星河。没了背后投过来的人造光源的确更有气氛。

漩涡博人愣了愣，接着嘿嘿一笑表示赞同。他笑起来很有漩涡鸣人年少时的味道，蓝眼睛眯成窄而弯的一条细缝，嘴角毫无顾忌地咧开，无论多沉重的阴霾似乎都能就此消散。

“我很好奇你想谈什么。”鸣人捋了一把儿子的头发，“毕竟莎拉娜和你一个班，你应该比我更了解她才对。”

“唔……但我看不明白她。”

“嗯？我觉得莎拉娜这孩子还是很好懂的啊我说？”

“不不不，”漩涡博人摇摇头，“不是你想的那个意思。她确实很好懂，纯粹得像一张白纸似的。”

漩涡鸣人隐约觉得这话很耳熟，好像早先在哪儿听过。皱着眉头思索了十五秒，才迟钝地想起来从前有一位宇智波也用这种说法形容过另一位宇智波，而被形容的那位宇智波还恰好就是他们正在谈论的这一个宇智波的父亲。这算什么？遗传？七代目为这个想法默不作声咧了一下嘴角。不过他得承认这句话没错。宇智波莎拉娜藏在眼镜后面的是一双极易让人印象深刻的黑眸，漩涡鸣人见过几次，和她父亲的黑眼睛像极了。但是宇智波佐助的似乎更为执着，不含丝毫杂质，像两面镜子一样忠实地反映着主人的想法，的确很好懂……

打住。

漩涡博人没注意他的停顿，接着往下说：“其实我指的是……在很多事情，甚至所有的事情上，我搞不懂她为什么总是能让我变得不像我。”

“……抱歉，你能说得通俗点儿吗？”漩涡鸣人的脸皱成了一团，“你搞懂搞不懂先撇开不谈，反正我是没搞懂你在说什么……”

漩涡博人踌躇了一分钟。虽然他小时候是个什么话都敢说的话唠，但时间毕竟改变了一些东西，就算是他，脸皮该薄的时候也是会薄的。原本指望着父子间的心有灵犀一点通能让他不必把话说得十分明白，但他显然高估了自家老爸的信息接收及处理能力。不过先提出要谈谈的人是他自己，这会儿再扭扭捏捏未免太迟了。少年咬了咬后槽牙，闭上眼睛。

“我觉得我应该是喜欢上她了，但又好像不是喜欢。”

“诶？原来你们没在交往吗？”下午听任务报告时还看着站在一起的俩人默默感慨真般配的七代目震惊了。

“……究竟是什么让你产生了这么深的误会。”

漩涡鸣人没答话，感到有点儿忧伤。原本他以为过不了多长时间两家人就可以坐下来商量商量婚事了，结果突然被告知其实当事人还在纠结喜欢不喜欢的问题，八字压根儿没一撇。

“但是你不是整天念叨着将来要守护木叶和她吗？而且作为一个有着高自尊心遗传特征的宇智波，她居然认同了这句话，十次里只反驳你八次，我觉得你们……挺明显的？”

“第一，我要保护的是‘火影’，那是我的梦想，我要当一个像我师父那样帅的男人。第二，剩下那两次没反驳是因为她压根不在现场。话说这种事情真的能够跟‘交往’扯上关系吗？”漩涡博人头疼地叹了口气，觉得伤口似乎跟着被牵扯到了，“我现在开始后悔找老爸你谈这件事了……”

“啊哈哈。”鸣人摸着后脑勺干笑了两声，“总、总之……想的再多也没用嘛！我觉得你直接去告白比较好啊我说！”

“所以，我还不确定自己到底是不是喜欢她的说！老爸你有没有认真听？”

“我、我听着呢。”

“真是的……你就是因为动脑子太少了才总会被人喊笨蛋吧。”

“啰嗦！还轮不到你这个小鬼来说教我。”

漩涡鸣人半真半假地拍上漩涡博人的后脑勺，不过这副故作威严的姿态在漩涡博人面前显然没什么用。少年在他的手掌心底下露出了一点儿仿佛还没长大的淘气，冲他吐了吐舌头，随即又想起来自己正面临着的纠结处境，眉眼一凛恢复了认真的神色。

“不好好弄明白自己的心意是不行的，我才不要当一个不负责任的人呢。”

“唔……但是我作为旁观者，觉得事情其实很清楚——你确实挺喜欢她的啊。”

“我知道老爸你的意思，但是如果按你说的标准算，那村子里有一大半儿的人我都很喜欢。见面笑着打招呼，一起吃饭一起玩儿，对方遇到危险会拼命去救他——因为是同伴嘛。”

“呃……”

漩涡博人冲语塞的父亲翻了个“你看我就知道是这样”的白眼。

“可我想弄明白的不是同伴间那种喜欢的说。”

意识到自家父亲迟钝且不会拐弯的思考方式在这种时候恐怕派不上多大用场，漩涡博人索性放开了最后一点儿矜持，把所有话都摊开了来说。

“我从小喜欢的类型就是不戴眼镜的女生，而且要温柔，最好像老妈那样温柔。”他仰起脸露出一丝向往，紧接着又话锋一转，皱起眉头说道：“但是莎拉娜她不仅总带着眼镜，生起气来也超可怕的说。”

“她固执起来十头牛都拉不住，执行任务时总爱居高临下地指挥我们——我又不比她差劲，为什么要听她的命令，每次都让人感觉很火大啊。”

“因为你不够冷静容易判断失误吧我说。”

“老爸你别打岔！”漩涡博人瞪了身边借机报复的父亲一眼，扯回话题，“还有她性格也超级麻烦的说！本来嘛，开心就是开心，不开心就是不开心，哪怕我听得懂也看得懂她真正的意思，但是每次都要绕弯儿也很累好么。我讨厌这种不坦率的人。”

少年喋喋不休地数落着今天议题的中心人物，没有察觉到挂在倾听者脸上的那个颇感新奇的笑容。

漩涡鸣人翘着二郎腿，一手撑着下巴，兴致满满地听自家儿子抖落出一句又一句抱怨，感觉自己发现了又一个当父亲的乐趣。他从小没有父母陪伴，但所幸遇到了数位对他关照有加的长辈，他们就像他的家人一样。想想他年少时没少跟海野伊鲁卡、旗木卡卡西，甚至还有自来也倾诉自己的烦恼，不知道那些长辈在听到他的抱怨时的心情跟自己此刻是不是一样的——小鬼实在是太可爱太有趣了。答案明明摆在眼前，却犹自不知，困扰得连觉都不睡也非要理出头绪。不过他那时候可没有这么严重的恋爱烦恼，顶多偶尔抱怨两句为什么小樱都不喜欢我，其余的时间全都在数落自己的死对头宇智波佐助，后来又变成无论如何也要把人带回来……

打住。

漩涡鸣人甩甩头，把强制停止的思绪重新接回眼前的事情上。他发现漩涡博人的大声控诉不知何时变成了含在嘴里的嘟哝，一个字也听不清。少年的表情不甘中带着点儿傻乎乎的懵懂，漩涡鸣人鲜少能在天资过人的儿子脸上看到这幅神色，忍不住想逗弄他一番。

“所以呢？”七代目不动声色地挑挑眉，看似不以为然的语调里隐藏着对接下来即将看到的画面的深沉期待：“既然这么多讨厌的地方莎拉娜都占全了，那你为什么还会觉得自己好像喜欢她？”

“这个……”

漩涡博人的脸颊飞快地染上了一抹红色，他别开目光，抓着后脑勺的头发欲言又止了大半天，有点儿害羞地笑起来。

“……偶尔她会把眼镜摘下来，那个瞬间真的……很好看。她生气时很可怕是没错，但基本上都是因为我不听木叶丸老师的话就乱来，她应该是在担心……其实她内心很温柔的说。”

“虽然她固执起来真的很让人头疼，但是那样朝着自己认定的方向，执着又努力地走下去的姿态，真的非常耀眼，我总是会不小心就看得入迷了……”

“不坦率这一点让人感到烦躁也不假，可是她在老爸你还有其他一些人面前都会很直接地表达自己的想法，唯独面对着我会口是心非，碰上和我有关的事情也会嘴硬，说不定……是害羞？这样一想，我反而觉得她特别可爱了……”

漩涡博人来回摩挲着手掌心，尽管摆了一副彻底豁出去了的表情，目光仍然没好意思和自家老爸的对上。他说完这些日常生活里平凡而琐碎的事，停顿了一会儿，像是又想起了什么，蓝眼睛里的光芒变得更加柔和，却也更加深沉。

“但又不止如此。”

“她和别的班一起出任务时我会担心得睡不好，总想着万一遇到危险怎么办。遇到危险了，会不会有人能像我一样第一个考虑她的安危，即使丢掉性命也在所不惜。不是因为她是同伴，而是因为她是宇智波莎拉娜，世界上唯一的宇智波莎拉娜。”

“我跟着师父外出修行的那三年，一开始还觉得自己好像撑不下去。我从来不知道在外漂泊是件那样辛苦的事情，但是师父从前因为机密任务好多年都一直过着这样的生活吧？于是我问师父为什么能够撑下来，他似乎笑了笑，然后问我：‘你没有想守护的东西吗？’那个时候，我想起了村子，想起了家人，还想到了她，就觉得又有了坚持下去的力量。”

“老爸还记得那天吗？就是师父告诉她关于宇智波一族过去发生过的全部事情的那天。我看到她哭得那么伤心，总觉得这里……”少年伸出手紧紧地揪住了胸口的衣料，神色中浮现出不舍，“……非常疼，疼到无法忍受。”

“就算她有那么多我不喜欢的地方，我还是想和她一直在一起。即使闹过许多许多不愉快，我还是觉得能遇见她真是太好了。”

“如果喜欢是像他人所说的那样只含有美好的一种感情，那我一定不是喜欢她。”漩涡博人垂下眼帘，“如果这不是喜欢的话，那么——”

少年偏过头，蓝眼睛里倒映着漫天繁星，熠熠生辉。

“这是爱吗？”

他记得一切，却总是选择逃避，好像这样就可以在那个人离开之后维持着正常的姿态继续活下去。不要去想，不能去想。他以为自己做得很好，到头来却发现那不过是在自欺欺人而已。

要怎样才能把所有的一切都彻底尘封在心底？

孤独的阴霾消散的傍晚，夕阳的颜色，流水的声音。一路憧憬，一路追逐。以为就此失去那个人时仿佛撕裂身躯一般的痛楚，共同欢笑的时光里小心翼翼珍藏起的瞬间。被认可的颤栗，被打败的懊悔，思念着那个人的日日夜夜，为了那个人倒下又站起的无数次磨练。心脏曾经难以忍受的疼过，也曾无与伦比的幸福过。

宇智波佐助把最后的眼泪留在了十七岁的终结之谷，把最后的守护留给了木叶的未来，把最后的时光留给了他。漩涡鸣人记得一切细枝末节，记得那天夕阳的余晖以一种怎样的色彩照在病床上，又在那只明镜一般的黑眼睛里折射出怎样璀璨的细碎光芒。他难以相处的、目中无人的、口是心非的对手露出几十年来他看到过的最为温柔的笑容，声音微弱，语气却轻快得像一阵风。

「谢谢你」

「拯救了我」

「能够与你相遇」

「真是太好了」

“是爱哦。”

漩涡博人听到一声低喃。

少年继而看到他的父亲抬起头仰望灿烂的星河，被银辉照耀的蓝色眼眸里荡漾起一片温柔的水波，唇畔绽开一抹似乎将要随风而去的笑意。

“那一定是爱。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一时想不开，变相骂一骂岸本。孩子都是无辜的，这里让他们成为了父辈感情的一种载体真的非常抱歉（。但是这对BG我其实真的挺纳得（（（


End file.
